Ryan R. Elite
Ryan R. Elite is a neutral Program on the Tron: Legacy Adventures Grid. Ryan rezzed in the Grid in early 2011 after mention from Torley Linden on his Flickr page. Ryan likes to chat with users, Programs and ISOs. Ryan rides in his 5th Generation Light Cycle, his 2nd Generation Light Cycle, his Light Jet and his Light Runner. Ryan combats with his Identity Disc and his Baton (in which it activates into a Light Staff or a Light Sword.) Ryan challenges someone in a Light Cycle Battle or Disc Wars for a friendly competition for the best out of 3, 5, or 7. Ryan gets worried about Glitch Bugs but he will gonna fight the Glitch Bugs once he is ready. Ryan likes to dance at the End of Line Club when MING is DJing. He also explores Tron Evolution Waltons Grid in 2011 in Waltons region. He also explores other Tron Grids in Second Life like Tron Evolution in region Waltons Off the Grid, Ryan R. Elite (also known as Elite Runner) is a leader of the ELITE 3000 Second Life Unit, a branch of ELITE 3000 Enterprises Productions Limited Inc Intradimensional (with other branches in the real world, and other virtual worlds and a community gathering on Youtube, Twitter, MySpace, Facebook and Google Plus), doing machinima, inworld photography, some scripting and building. He has yet to sculpt and created his prototype model in mesh. He drives in his 2013 Zapax and races on a track in a racing sim, and drives in modern roleplay cities. He also drives in his 2012 Shark multi-use vehicle, the SZYM vehicles, the Kilo 13 vehicles, Eightland Racing vehicles and rides in a helicopter, jetski, plane and motorized boat. He also rides on his VETOX FS simboard. Other than roleplaying in the Tron Legacy Adventures Grid, Ryan Elite also roleplays in modern roleplaying cities, like City of Concord, Mascouten, and others and is a bystander as he watches the Police and/or Fire Depts do actions to keep the roleplaying city safe, and put out the fire and help the wounded and tackle the bad guys down. He carries a pistol gun for self-defence. Ryan is a bullder, scripter and clothing designer. He currently runs the ELITE 3000 SL Elitestore on the Second Life Marketplace and inworld in the complex He currently have a homestead sim that makes up the complex Ryan R. Elite is friendly to ISOs, Programs and Users on the Tron Grid and Citizens, Residents, Newcombers and Lindens off the Tron Grid while on the Second Life grid. He runs a group called the ELITE 3000 Second Life group and partners with Stan Smith (dylan.serin) and is in close contact with siren Bellic, Siren Faith and the Grapple crew, Nelson Jenkins (CEO of Gentek Technologies), Will Szymborska (CEO of SZYM Motors), Astaro, Tredpro, Lusch Motors, and the rest of NTBI, and Bosatsu 2010/Primbean Coffee (owned by Stewart Bosatsu), SLiferaft (owned by Danny Wintjens (Dionysos Reifsnider), formerlly owned by Stewart Bosatsu), Eight Blinker (who owns Eightland Racing), and Casper Warden (who owns CasperTech). For more information on him, please see the profile wiki on the Second Life Wiki via https://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/User:Elite_Runner and you can send him an IM or a notecard inworld or post on the timeline on https://my.secondlife.com/elite.runner Category:Characters Category:ISO's